To develop and maintain an active, coordinated approach to cancer education. To provide opportunity for advanced education in oncology in both clinical and basic research fields. To provide student stimulation for careers in cancer. To develop a continuing program of specialized cancer seminars and colloquia. To design and develop specific oncology portions of the curriculum of the health science schools of the University of Tennessee Center for the Health Sciences. To foster the provision of the highest quality care for cancer patients by developing standards for diagnosis and treatment, and procedures by which these standards can be evaluated.